What is a Saiyan?
by Lady Queen
Summary: M.B. Doll, a reporter wrote an article about Saiyans. She tries to explain what a Saiyan is to the people. A couple people helps her explain the personalities of saiyans. Trust me, it sounds better than this! R&R please!


Title: What is a Saiyan?

By: Lady Queen

Summary: M.B. Doll, a reporter wrote an article about Saiyans. She tries to explain what a Saiyan is to the people. A couple people helps her explain the personalities of saiyans.

What is a Saiyan?

What is a saiyan? The question seems simple enough but the answer is hared. Technically, a saiyan is an alien race of super warriors. But there are only two full saiyans left that we know of, and lucky, or unlucky, for us, these saiyans live on our very own planet! Yes, folks, there are aliens living amongst us. Don't freak out--these saiyans are happily marred to one Son ChiChi, the Ox King's only daughter and to one Bulma Briefs, the one and only Capsule Corporation's president's daughter.

Son ChiChi had been childhood sweethearts with her husband, the famous martial artist, Son Goku. Yes, that's right, you didn't misread it; the spunky boy is an alien. But don't base all your knowledge on this saiyan. I've been told that Goku is an abnormal saiyan. A normal saiyan is more aggressive like a guy with a "bad case of hemorrhoids or something". Now Mrs. Bulma Briefs' husband could possibly be the closest to what an average saiyan would be. I'm using the word 'possibly' loosely. Vegeta is the Prince of Saiyans and have at murder more planets then he probably could remember. That would pause anyone who wanted to stand up to him but not Bulma Briefs. This couple is known to argue a lot. People who doesn't know this couple at all would assume they hated each other with a passion but, in fact, it's the complete opposite. It's like they always say, opposites attract. Vegeta has an ego wider than our galaxy. We must assume that most saiyans are a blend of both Goku and Vegeta--nice but not as nice as to let any insults go, very powerful, and loyal to a fault.

I've asked several people about these two saiyans and one of them about the other. Here is what they told me when I questioned them.

"Goku, well, we've been friends since we were kids. Did I know he was a saiyan? Of course not! He didn't even know he was a saiyan himself. But one thing about all saiyans, I learned, is their love of fighting. They're always looking for a challenge," said the short, once bald, martial artist, Krillin Chestnut.

"Yeah, Goku's great! He's not like any saiyans I had met before but he sure can eat like one. At least he doesn't steal your girlfriend from you like that Vegeta did," Yamcha, one of the greatest baseball players, said to me.

"Saiyans? What in the world are you saying? Haha! Of course saiyans don't exist! This Vegeta and Goku guy made it all up to trick you all," said the great Hercule Satan.

"Well, I don't know much about saiyans, but I love eating! Mom says it's a saiyan thing," young Son Goten, Goku's youngest son, confessed to me.

"I distrust any saiyans. My uncle kidnapped me when I was a kid and another bunch of saiyans kidnapped me; both were trying to get to my father. Since than I never trust any other saiyans until almost eight years ago, when Bulma got together with Vegeta. I didn't like him at first but with time he turned out to be an okay guy. I know he cares about his family. When Cell killed his son, he went crazy trying to revenge his son even through he never said two kind words to him," said Son Gohan, Goku's oldest son, as I cornered him at school.

"You're saying that that Son Gohan is half alien? A saiyan? Is that the secret he's been hiding from me?" questioned the beautiful crime fighter, Videl Satan.

"What? Oh, come on, Gohan an alien? He's too much of a cutie to be a little green alien from outer space," a classmate of Gohan's said, Erasa Rubber.

"Yep, that explains it. Bookworm, here, probably became that smart from his alien side," commented Sharpener Pencil, a close buddy of the half saiyan, Gohan.

"My dad's the coolest! He knows all about saiyans. When I grow up, I want to be as strong as he is," whispered the cut as a button, seven-year-old Trunks Briefs.

"Get out of my face! I don't have time to time about that third class idiot, Kakarot [Son Goku]! He's a disgrace to the saiyan race," complain the saiyan, Prince Vegeta.

"Vegeta's always like that. He's a prince, he has to act that way like the whole world isn't good enough for him. Also he had a rough childhood; hw watched his whole planet--with this father still on it--blow up and having to be raised by that monster, Frieza, who blew it up in the first place," Bulma Briefs explain to me about her husband's actions.

"My Goku is as sweet and innocent as my Gohan is today. Goku is like a big kid. He loves food--all of my boys do. I'm just glad Bulma helps pay for the grocery bills each week. They each eat about a thousand dollars worth of food a day. Lucky for me, the boys love to go fishing at least every other day," said the ever lovely Son ChiChi.

"You want to know about Vegeta? Well, he's not as bad as he would like to be. He has a major ego that almost got himself killed when he fought Cell. Um, let me think, what else do I know about Vegeta? He's very determine. He's always pushing himself past his limits to become stronger than me. Vegeta's pushing little Trunks to surpass him, my sons, and me too," Son Goku told me about the saiyan prince.

This article, I hope, helps inform people who don't know what a saiyan is. Hopefully with time I'll learn more about these saiyans and inform you about them--eating habits, fighting skills, love lives, etc.

----M.B. Doll


End file.
